


It's doctor Bashir, isn't it?

by MissHammer



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Art, M/M, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian joins the Federation rebuilding effort on Cardassia, and reunites with Garak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's doctor Bashir, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vera (Vera_DragonMuse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/gifts).




End file.
